The Legacy Continues
by piratetwilightfan101
Summary: What will happen 14 years after the second movie when an old friend comes back to visit Will and Elizabeth Turner who now have a 14 year old daughter named Victoria. Great original story that I started before the third movie came out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**"Oh mother, you look absolutely stunning!" Victoria exclaimed. "One day I wish to be as beautiful as you. No wonder father married you!" She said with a certain air of excitement. For Victoria was the only daughter of William and Elizabeth Turner.  
**

**"Why thank you my darling, but shouldn't it be best that you go and get your rest? You have a big day tomorrow." As she said this, Elizabeth walked down the staircase to where her fourteen year old daughter was standing and looking at her intently. She was thinking of how much her daughter reminded her of herself at this age. She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a very handsome man dressed in the nines walking down the stairs.**

**"Victoria, you're still awake at this hour! Haven't you better run off to bed so your mother and I can go to our party?" Will asked his daughter while thinking to himself that if his father ever told him to do something like that, he would become quite stubborn and stomp off to bed. **

**Victoria answered somewhat hesitantly, "Alright then, goodnight! Will Ana be staying here with me?" As she said this, a young woman who looked only a few years older than Victoria appeared. She was dressed in a classic household servant outfit that clearly showed she serverd a wealthy family. **

**"Of course I'll be staying with you Victoria, where else would I be?" Ana stated to Victoria.**

**Will glanced at the grandfather clock in the foyer and said, "We really must be going, goodnight Victoria and listen to Ana." Will took his wife's arm in his and they walked out the door into the ****unusually cold and foggy night. Victoria ran to the huge front window and watched them walk into their waiting carriage and disappear into the night.****While Ana watched Victoria, she tried to remember why she took the position of this job. She knew that her mother died when she was very young and her father left her mother even before she was born. She was put into the guardianship of the local blacksmith family, the Browns. When she was placed there, Will had been living there for many years and was a young dashing man of seventeen. One day Will suddenly disappeared, her parents told her that he was called away on business. She later learned that he ran away with a certain pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow.****Victoria interrupted her thoughts asking her, "Well shouldn't you help me into bed? It tis very late you know." The look on Ana's face greatly disturbed here, for she had seen that look before on her father. When he was talking about someone named Jack Sparrow, which she was positively sure Ana was thinking about now. Victoria didn't really know why Ana had become her nurse, except that she used to know her father when they were younger. Victoria had a sudden urge to learn everything she could about this Jack Sparrow, so she decided that Ana should be the one to tell her. "I'll call you when I'm ready for you Ana, it'll only be a few minutes." As she said this, Victoria was halfway up the grand staircase of her house. She truly wanted to know who exactly this Jack Sparrow was and how he knew her father and mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I do not own any of these characters except Victoria and Ana. Sorry this one is kind of short... others will be longer though!

**"And then your parents never saw him again" Ana explained to Victoria. Victoria had been intently listening to this enthralling story for the past three hours. Ana had told her everything that she knew, from her parents finding Captain (she learned that he would be called nothing else) Jack Sparrow to when they saved him from death in Davy Jones Locker. Victoria found this story truly fascinating and found herself envying her parents and their adventures, while she sat at home all day and learned to be a proper lady.**

**Ana glanced quickly at the clock in Victoria's bedroom and a look of surprise came on her face, "Oh goodness! I had no idea that it was this late. If your parents knew, they would be mortified! They will be home from the party quite soon and if you are still awake, they'll have my head!" As Ana said this she pushed Victoria under her beautiful lace covers and turned off the light. She quietly slipped out of Victoria'a bedroom and raced to the parlor where a knock was sounding at the door.******

**Victoria was lost in thought for quite sometime when she heard a shriek come from downstairs. It was a scream that she recognized as Ana's. She leaped out of bed, threw on a thin jacket and ran out the door. She had never heard Ana scream like that, other times yes, but never like this before. This sounded like a high-pitched scream of terror that could only mean one thing, something had happened and she had to go see what it was.******

**Ana had run downstairs after putting Victoria to bed after hearing a sharp quick knock at the mahogany door leading into the Turner Mansion. She looked through the peep hole and screamed... It was...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ana had run downstairs after putting Victoria to bed after hearing a sharp quick knock at the mahogany door leading into the Turner Mansion

Ana had run downstairs after putting Victoria to bed after hearing a sharp quick knock at the mahogany door leading into the Turner Mansion. She looked through the peep hole and screamed. There before her was an odd looking man who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. He had black messy hair, two pieces were braided with beads in front of his face. Hanging off of his chin were the same beads in his hair. He was dressed very poorly and looked to be a beggar. Ana realized that it was foolish for her to scream, it was only a man. She must have woken Victoria she realized when she heard pounding footsteps in the room above her. Ana looked up and saw Victoria look up with surprise when she realized that nothing had happened. As the knock sounded again she said to Victoria, "Tis nothing, why don't you be a good girl and go back to sleep." Victoria hesitantly obeyed while Ana went to open the front door.

Victoria found this disturbance odd and decided to hide behind a huge potted plant on the stairs. Here was something exciting, she wouldn't be sent off to bed.

Ana opened the door somewhat hesitantly when the figure slid through the door so quick that she could barely see him. Next thing she knew, a gun was pointed at her head. Ana tried to scream but a filthy hand with many rings on it covered her mouth and when she looked up at the man, she saw that in his eyes he was begging her to be quiet.

"I won't hurt ya if you be quiet. I only came to see if this is the house of William Turner" the man said, almost pleading with her. Ana quickly made a decision and nodded her head to show that she wouldn't speak. "That's better, now answer my question" he said still not taking the gun away from her head.

"Yes sir, tis is the house. May I inquire to what you want of this family?" Ana answered while staring directly into his eyes. She then realized who this mysterious man was. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Ana said, then the world became black. Before she drifted off into darkness, she heard Victoria gasp behind the potted plant.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana woke up some time later, she did not know how long she had been unconscious

**Ana woke up some time later, she did not know how long she had been unconscious. She soon comprehended that she was on a soft bed and a light was beating down on her face. Ana slowly opened her weary eyes and saw four eyes; two of them belonging to Victoria and the other two belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow. They were both staring at her intently. She sat up and saw that she was in Victoria's room lying on Victoria's bed.******

**"Oh Ana, are you alright? You gave me such a fright! We, I mean Captain Jack Sparrow and I were scared that you weren't going to wake up and we would have to call a doctor. That would never have worked though, because then the doctor would wonder what a man like Captain Jack is doing in our house and then would call the police! Everything would have been ruined Ana!" Victoria stated very quickly.******

**"I'm alright now thank you very much, I'm glad you two worried about me, especially you Captain Jack. I've heard that you never have the sense to help a civilian, instead you just go on with your pirating life!" Ana said sarcastically. She stared at Captain Jack and watched his face for any sign of emotion. Ana was disappointed because she realized that he had learned to hide his emotions very well. ******

**At last Captain Jack spoke, "Actually, that is exactly why I politely intruded into your fine home this evening, to discuss the matter of pirating. As you see, I am not as young as I used to be and it is not so easy to continue with my previous life. The crew of my ship dropped me off here because they were tired of me and knew that the Turners lived here and would probably help me out. So here I am! What do you say? Can I stay for a while? Just as long as I figure out what I'm going to do with the remainder of my life" Jack declared as he looked between both Ana and Victoria. He could see the resemblance of Will and Elizabeth in Victoria, she was a very pretty girl, he decided. Ana looked somewhat familiar and he couldn't figure out just where he had seen her before. As he looked upon their faces, he could see that Victoria was very excited at the prospect of letting the famous Captain Jack Sparrow live with her. Ana however was another problem, she looked very confused and didn't know whether to accept or decline. ******

**"Well you see Captain Sparrow..."******

**"Please call me Jack, it will make me feel more welcome" Jack stated enthusiastically while Ana shook with the rudeness of Jack to interrupt her.******

**"Alright then Jack, as I was saying, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are not in right now. However I will let you stay here until they arrive back home and then they can make the decision. Will that suit you?" Ana said with a note of impudence.******

**"Please say yes Jack! Please do! It would be so much fun to have an ex-pirate in the house! All of my friends would be insanely jealous and they would all beg to come over and see you!" Victoria said eagerly.******

**"Well you see darling, that would not quite work out. I must stay hidden and out of site, no must know that I am here or else I would get arrested and probably so would your family for helping a pirate. So if you were wise, I wouldn't tell anyone unless you want to see that pretty little neck of yours hanging in the hangman's noose!" Jack said clearly trying to frighten Victoria. ******

**Victoria's eyes grew huge with fright and she said, "Oh Jack! I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing! I promise that I won't say a word, just as long as you stay for a long time! Well if you'll excuse me I must be going off to bed so I can get my rest and help persuade my parents in the morning. So Ana if you could please move, I will go to bed."******

**Ana stared at her and wondered what the sudden change in her meant. All that Ana knew was that know she would be stuck entertaining this pirate until the Turners came home, a prospect not at all interesting in her eyes. Of course, he could do all of the talking and tell her what he has been doing since he took Mr. Turner off on their little adventures. Yes, she decided, that would be just the thing to hold him over until they came home.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Victoria had gone to bed, Ana escorted Jack into the parlor and asked him if he wanted anything to drink and he said, "RUM

After Victoria had gone to bed, Ana escorted Jack into the parlor and asked him if he wanted anything to drink and he said, "RUM!! Do you happen to have any rum around this joint? I need RUM!!"

"Well Jack, I'm afraid that this house doesn't have any rum. We do however have water, lemonade, iced tea, and margaritas. Would you like any of those?"

"Figures...I knew that the Turners would not allow rum in their house after their run in with me. Well if I am to be living here, they are going to have to buy rum! A pirate needs rum!" Then turning to Ana he said, "You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"Um... I'm not sure if you have or not Jack, but I was the foster child of a certain man called Mr. Brown the blacksmith, if that name rings any bells. Does that name ring any bells?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!"

"Ok then Jack, maybe this will help. I was also the foster sister of a certain man named Mr. William Turner. Ring any bells yet?"

"Of course I know who Mr. William Turner is woman! Don't you think that is why I'm here? Geez, women these days, think they know just everything!"

"Let me put it straight for you then, I was there when you fought Mr. Turner and when you took him away to commandeer a ship or something like that."

"Ye were? Good gracious! How come I didn't see you then? I would have taken you along with me, how old were you at that time?"

"Let's see, that was how many years ago? Oh yes, I was nine years old."

"Oh well then, changing subjects...why are you afraid to let me stay here?"

"I am not afraid to let you stay here, just cautious. I could lose my job even by letting you in, even though I was forced to at gunpoint!"

"Sorry bout that luv, just wanted to get in is all. I just wanted to inform you that I am not a bad man, I may have done other things that may lead you to this conclusion, but I'm not. I am a pirate! I have to steal to live, and maybe kill to eat! I promise you on Davy Jone's body that I will not act like a pirate in this house anymore."

"Wait, Davy Jones is dead? When did this come about?" Ana asked hesitantly like she knew the answer already.

"Who do you think luv? Give me an honest answer!" Jack said staring at her straight in the eyes.

"Why you of course, Jack. I do not know another man on Earth who could have both the guts and the stupidity to kill Davy Jones. Am I correct?"

"No (the same kind of no he said to Barbossa in his cabin when he said, no, i'll leave you standing on an island with no name...you get it) the only man that I know who has both the guts and the stupidity to kill the legendary figure is the man who owns this house right now" Ana looks at him and gasps, "Yes, your master, Mr. William Turner KILLED DAVY JONES! Why do you think that he stopped his pirating career and came back to Port Royal? By doing this he set his father free, yet he didn't realize that anyone who is enslaved on his ship at the time of his death, dies as well. He didn't see that little speed bump so he decided to ditch the old life and come back and start a family with his lovely wife Elizabeth So does that solve the mystery of your Mr. William Turner? I think that it should, and don't tell him that I said that or tell Victoria either or else they will literally hurt me. They will hurt me anyway when they see me here, but oh well, not like I haven't been hurt before."

While he was saying this, Will and Elizabeth were walking up their path to the door, not expecting the surprise that was awaiting them inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elizabeth and Will's POV**

"Why Will, that was the most exciting party that we have ever been to for a long time! Don't you agree?" Elizabeth said while staring happily at her husband.

"Yes I do agree with you darling, have you ever seen such lovely dancing? I personally thought that Commodore Norrington and his wife Clarissa were the most beautiful pair there! Just the way they moved across the floor and their fluid movements, they are absolutely perfect for each other! Don't you agree?" Will asked Elizabeth while helping her out of their carriage in front of their mansion.

(OK so let me set things straight for you, since you have no idea how this came about. After Elizabeth so rudely refused Commodore Norringtons proposal, but then she technically was engaged but then chose Will over him, so would I personally but anyway you know that story. Commodore was longing for a wife after he was forced to return Davy Jone's heart to Cutler Beckett. No woman in the village would marry him because of that deed. So he sailed off to where we first found him in the second movie, Tortuga. I bet that none of you knew that in Spanish, Tortuga means turtle! So technically Tortuga is also called the island of the turtles...hehe!! We know of Tortuga as a place where lots of drinking is going on and lot of, well disgusting things going on. But actually if you go further in to the island, you actually find a rather rich, upscale neighborhood. This was where he went to find his wife. He found her and she immediately fell in love with him... so long story short he asked her to marry him and she said yes. They had a huge wedding back in Port Royal and have lived the life of kings ever since. They are both very happy together and perfect for each other too... so it actually worked out OK for him in the end...) Anyways on with the story.

"Yes they were quite lovely, and (she stopped abruptly)" Elizabeth suddenly cut off her sentence and looked up at the windows of her mansion. "Will, look up at Victoria's window, what do you see?"

"Why it's Victoria! What ever is she doing awake at this time?" Will asked hesitantly. "I'm sure that Ana has a perfectly good reason for this, I hope."

At this time Victoria was indeed awake in her room at this time. She was seated at her window alcove, staring off at the moon. She was thinking about Jack, and why he decided to come now, today of all times. She thought that it was a little ironic since she asked Ana to talk about him that same night. She quickly glanced down and saw her mother and father staring at her, not exactly in anger but a bit surprised. "Oh no..." Victoria grumbled. She was quite flustered with herself that she let herself be seen by her parents. Of course, she had to stay awake though so she could see her parent's reactions when they stepped through the door. Victoria quickly jumped off the windowsill and sat on her bed. She decided to go and hide in the potted plant again, since that would give her full view of her parents, Jack, and Ana.

Elizabeth and Will came to the conclusion that Victoria had been awake so she could see her parents before she went to bed. This was usually why Victoria stayed awake, often later than usual. They both walked up to the door and Elizabeth was about to ring the doorbell when Will suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Hold on a moment Elizabeth, it is not often that we are left alone together. I just wanted to let you know that I had so much fun dancing with you tonight and I will always love you" Will said romantically while staring deep into Elizabeth's eyes. Will did not know what brought him to say that, but he just had a weird feeling about what lay on the other side of the door. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes of this, they finally pulled apart and decided to go inside. Elizabeth then rang the doorbell, unsuspecting of who was sitting on her couch at this very moment.

Ana heard the doorbell and told Jack to wait a moment while she answered the door. Jack, being the smart man that he is figured that it was the Turners. So he got up and hid in a hallway by the door. He was a pirate by nature, and loved to surprise people, especially when those people were the Turners.

Will and Elizabeth were standing together trying to stay warm when Ana opened the door. Will noticed that she was a bit flustered for some reason. "Thank you for looking after Victoria while we were gone Ana. I'm sure that you have a good explanation for why she is still awake!" Will asked her politely.

"She's still awake! I thought that I sent her to bed a while ago, I'm extremely sorry sir. I had no clue that she was still awake, I apologize profusely" Ana said as her face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"See Elizabeth, I told you that there is a perfectly good reason why she is still awake..." But then...

"There is indeed a perfectly good explanation to why your lovely daughter is still awake!!" Jack said bursting into the room.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped right before she fainted.

Will glanced at Elizabeth, and then back at Jack. Then he fainted as well...


	7. Chapter 7

**"Is it just me or does there seem to be an awful lot of fainting in this family?" Jack said casually with a hint of humor in his voice while helping Ana lay Will and Elizabeth on the parlor couch.****"I think you just frightened them Jack," Victoria said, "I would be if I was coming home and saw a pirate that I once knew lounging around my house!"****"I'll go and get some cold compresses from the kitchen, I'll be right back," Ana said leaving whilst Jack stared at the back of Ana's head.****"Jack, why are you staring so?" Victoria asked him, wondering why he was staring at her nanny.****Jack looked at Victoria suddenly, "I don't know what you're talking about, honestly to impose me of committing such an act!"****"I knew that you weren't honest, but now a filthy liar! I'm appalled at you Jack Sparrow!" Victoria shouted.****Ana then walked in with two damp wash cloths and laid them on Will and Elizabeth's forehead.****Will woke with a jump when he felt the cold cloth on his forehead. "Ana what happened? Why am I lying on the couch and the most important question, why is HE in our house?!"****Jack stated quickly, "Now before you get all snippy at me, let us calm down and evaluate the situation. Listen, my circumstances are very dire here. If I get caught here or at any other non-pirating port than I will likely face the hangman's noose, again. My crew and I were on our way to Shipwreck Isle because there is a legend about a humungous amount of treasure beyond all man's dreams. Of course, I decide to take an unmapped shortcut and my crew and I become stuck in a coral reef. We finally got ourselves out of it after 3 long weeks of pushing and pulling. By that time we ran out of food and water. So of course, my crew decided that I was not serving their best interests as captain, so they decided to drop me off at Port Royal because they knew that you folks lived here. And so that is how you found me here at your house. Now as I was asking Ana and your lovely daughter, I was wondering if I could maybe, perhaps stay a while. Just until this whole thing dies down and then I'll leave again and leave you to your high society ways!" Jack glanced at Will with a pleading look in his eyes. "I promise that I will help in any possible way that I can around your house, uh mansion."****"Helping as in drinking rum, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth suddenly declared as she finally drifted back into consciousness. Jack rapidly turned around causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glared at him saying, "Ah, have you been drinking Captain? I suspected as much. Well, if I had any say in matter of whether you could stay or not, I would suggest you don't but since I have no say in this matter and my daughter has already fallen prey to your charming ways than I guess that I have no choice." She turned quickly and pulled Victoria up the stairs with her leaving Jack, Ana, and Will alone.****Will was surprised by the sudden outburst of Elizabeth but trusted her decision. "Well Jack, I will ask Ana to make you a bed in the spare room and we will talk in the morning. See to it that you do not cause any problems in this household. Goodnight." He motioned to Ana and then walked up the stairs and disappeared. ****Ana briskly walked to the hall closet and retrieved some blankets, pillow, and a lamp. "Follow me Jack and I will show you to your room. She then led him to a spare bedroom that was elaborately furnished. Ana then threw everything she had been carrying on the floor and told him, "Here is everything you will need, I am staying in the room next to yours if you need any help, however I doubt that you will need it. Try to stay out of trouble and a butler will bring your breakfast in the morning. Goodnight."****Jack explored the room for a few minutes and then walked back over to the door. He tried to open it, but of course it was locked. With one flying leap he landed on the bed and slowly fell asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack P.O.V.

_Jack was sitting in a chair outside the Turner Mansion when suddenly, a face that he knew too well appeared before him. This face belonged to the now dead Davy Jones. "I sent you here for a reason Jack, and that was to tell Master Turner about his duties as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Since he stabbed my heart, he now has to leave his home and become captain. Calypso and I decided to give him 14 years as a free man before he had to resume his duties. Those 14 years are up Jack, now you have to tell him of his fate and deliver him to the Flying Dutchman which will be waiting at Shipwreck Isle in one month. If he is not there, then I will personally see to it that you are disposed of in the most inhumane way possible and curse anyone who ever knew you. Can you live with yourself Jack Sparrow, by condemning yourself and others to this horrible death? Master Turner was aware of this agreement and I'm sure he has been expecting someone to retrieve him. Do not disappoint me Jack Sparrow, I will be watching you. Then his face slowly dissolved into the air._

_Jack slowly opened his eyes as he recalled the dream. He dreaded having to tell Will that he must leave his family and he could only see them once every ten years. Then a sharp knock sounded at the door. Jack jumped out of bed and ran to the door, almost tripping over the corner of an exotic rug. "Coming!!" he shrieked as he came to a sudden halt almost colliding with the door. The door suddenly opened, hitting Jack which resulted in him being forcefully thrown backwards onto the bed. "Alright, that hurt a little" Jack said while sitting up to see who opened the door.  
Will stood in the doorway and quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him. He swiftly walked into the room and promptly shut the door behind him. He surveyed the room and when he saw Jack lying on the bed, a small smirk crossed his face. "Sorry Jack, you shouldn't have been standing right by the door. Anyways, I brought you your breakfast and I also want to talk to you about something."_

**AT THIS POINT JACK WAS THINKING: **Does he know about my deal with ol' Fish Face? I didn't want to tell him about my true intentions for coming until a much later time. I guess I better just play it safe and try my hardest to make my case and explain what'll happen to me if I don't go. He has to go because if he doesn't, I'm dead meat!  
Will suddenly spoke up and said, "Jack listen to me, I wanted to ask you…"


	9. Chapter 9

Will suddenly spoke up and said, "Jack listen to me, I wanted to ask you about your true feelings for Elizabeth. I know what went on in the past between the two of you, but I wanted to know what your thoughts are."

"Huh?" Jack asked as he scrunched up his face into a confused look. He had expected Will to ask him about the promise he made Davy Jones, so he wasn't expecting this question at all.

"Elizabeth and I had a long talk last night, and we decided that you could stay for the time being, as long as you abide by these rules. First of all, you will do what ever is asked of you and obey Elizabeth, myself, and Ana as long as you stay in this house. Secondly, you may not leave this house unless either myself or Elizabeth accompany you and you must be incognito (in disguise). Lastly, you may not flirt with either Elizabeth or my daughter since I know you will try. As long as you follow these rules, you may stay for a while. Do we have an accord?" Will asked Jack, daring him to say no.

Jack paused for a moment before answering, "The only way that I would abide by these rules is if you agree to come with me someplace at the end of this month. And if you must know, I have no feelings for Elizabeth ever since she chained me to the Pearl and left me to die. I cannot believe that I am saying this, but I will honor your rules William."

"Alright Jack, now that that is settled, here is your breakfast. Oh Jack, and if you break your promise then I will turn you into the government. You know that they have been searching for you ever since Cutler Beckett died. They think that it was your doing and I just wanted to warn you." Will said as he got up to leave the room, but before he did Jack called his name.

"Thanks mate; you have no idea how much that means to me. But why are you doing this all for me? After all, it was my fault that you were almost hung and I'm grateful that you would forget all of that and help me. I am truly thankful mate, and I promise to obey your rules." Jack said looking surprised at himself, as if he never thanked someone before.

"Well Jack, if you never showed up at Port Royal in the first place, then I would have missed out on so many things. After all, it was you that made me realize how much I loved Elizabeth and how bored I was with my life. You gave me an adventure and the courage to do many things I never would have done. I should be the one thanking you!" Will stated quickly and walked out of the room leaving Jack looking bewildered.

Jack sat down on the bed, staring at the doorway and Will's retreating figure. "Wow, that was unexpected!" he whispered to no one in particular as he started to eat his breakfast. As he was eating, he kept thinking about the job he was sent here to do and why he suddenly felt that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He never experienced this feeling before in his life, and it was bringing him to realize many things. This feeling was friendship.


End file.
